YuruYuri Drabbles
by ahsinam33
Summary: Just as the title says, this is a drabble series for YuruYuri. Hope you enjoy!
1. Himawari x Sakurako: Worries

**Hi, everyone! This is my first YuruYuri fanfic. Well… it's not exactly a fanfic; it's a drabble series. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy these shorts. I'll be doing proper drabbles, each one being exactly 100 words in length. I hope I'll be able to come up with ideas...**

 **I'm starting with some Himawari/Sakurako because I simply love this pairing. They're way too cute together. If I manage to come up with ideas, I'll write for other pairings too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to** **Namori** **.**

* * *

 **Worries**

* * *

Himawari knew that her relationship with Sakurako was a weird one. They spent half of their time together fighting and yet they never got rid of each other. According to their friends, this proved how close the two were and this was a notion that Himawari liked.

But Himawari worried sometimes too. What if a fight got out of hand? What if Sakurako found someone else to help her with her homework? Would Sakurako walk away?

Then she'd see Sakurako smile that wide idiotic grin of hers and Himawari would smile herself.

 _I'm worrying for nothing, aren't I? She's_ mine _._

* * *

 **Sakurako and Himawari are meant for each other. The anime had a lot of moments between them but I actually wish there were more. That's how much I love them.**

 **Read and review!**


	2. Himawari x Sakurako: Confession

**Here I am with another Himawari/Sakurako drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to** **Namori** **.**

* * *

 **Confession**

* * *

"I love you, Himawari."

"Eh?"

Himawari turned to face her unnaturally serious looking childhood friend. Her face turned beet red as Sakurako's statement sunk in. Ayano and Chitose were stunned.

Sakurako suddenly bowed deeply. "I'm sorry!"

"…Why?" Himawari had no idea what was going on.

"Toshino-senpai dared me to say that."

Himawari looked at the doorway to find a very surprised Kyoko standing there.

"Sorry… I didn't think she'd actually do it…"

Before Himawari could say anything, Sakurako dashed out of the room.

Surprisingly, Himawari wasn't too angry.

 _Even if it was only a dare, I still enjoyed hearing it…_

* * *

 **If Kyoko really dared Sakurako to tell Himawari that she loved her then I believe that Sakurako would initially get embarrassed and refuse. But if Kyoko teased her by calling her a scaredy-cat or something of the sort then I suppose that the great Sakurako-sama would have no choice but to complete the dare.**

 **(In case anyone was wondering, I considered 'Toshino-senpai' as one word since 'senpai' is used as an honorific.)**

 **Read and review!**


	3. Himawari x Sakurako: Married Couple

**Here's some more Himawari/Sakurako. I seriously can't get enough of these two.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to** **Namori** **.**

* * *

 **Married Couple**

* * *

Hanako couldn't concentrate. She wearily looked at Sakurako and Himawari who were bickering loudly while they were doing homework.

Hanako sighed. "I shouldn't have tried to study in the living room. You two argue like an old married couple."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Sakurako shouted.

"Y-yeah..." said a blushing Himawari.

"They argue like that because they _are_ a married couple."

Sakurako, Himawari and Hanako turned their heads to see Nadeshiko standing in the doorway waving a paper.

Walking to the table, Nadeshiko placed an old marriage registration form on it. "I just found this."

Naturally, chaos erupted shortly afterwards.

* * *

 **Ah… The legendary marriage registration form…**

 **I really wish Nadeshiko would at least properly tell Sakurako and Himawari about their childhood 'marriage'. It's a shame that they don't know. I can only imagine how explosive their reactions would be if they were ever to find out.**

 **Read and review!**


	4. Kyoko x Ayano: Forgetful Kyoko

**I finally managed to come up with an idea for another pairing. I present to you a Kyoko/Ayano drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to** **Namori** **.**

* * *

 **Forgetful Kyoko**

* * *

"Toshino Kyoko!"

"Hey, Ayano!" Kyoko greeted with a wide smile. "Here's my form."

"You're hopeless…" Ayano said as she took the form and scanned it. Once she was satisfied that there were no mistakes, she marched out of the room.

"Goodbye," Chitose said as she closed the door.

Akari giggled. "You're so forgetful, Kyoko-chan."

"Yeah," Chinatsu agreed, slightly annoyed.

"You even had that form filled out from before," Yui remarked. "And you still forgot."

"I didn't forget," Kyoko replied nonchalantly. "I just wanted to see Ayano after-school. That's all."

Yui was sure she saw a light blush grace Kyoko's cheeks.

* * *

 **I think that it would be pretty cute if Kyoko actually 'forgot' to submit her forms on purpose so that she could see Ayano.**

 **Read and review!**


	5. Chinatsu x Akari: Presence

**Here's a Chinatsu/Akari drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to** **Namori** **.**

* * *

 **Presence**

* * *

"Akari-chan… Did you do something to increase your presence?"

Akari, Kyoko and Yui turned to look at Chinatsu. They thought that Chinatsu was joking but the serious look on her face proved otherwise.

"You think I have more presence now?" Akari asked excitedly.

Kyoko laughed. "What are you talking about, Chinatsu-chan? Akari's presence is still basically non-existent."

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Yeah…" Yui reluctantly agreed. "I don't think Akari's presence has increased much."

"Yui-chan, you too?!"

As Chinatsu watched Akari whine about how mean her friends were, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

 _That's strange… I always notice when Akari-chan is around nowadays._

* * *

 **This is what I hope happens someday. Chinatsu will finally start noticing Akari more and realize that maybe Akari is a much better option than Yui. I have nothing against Yui; I do like her and I think she's a good character. But it's more than obvious that she doesn't look at Chinatsu in that way. So I wish Chinatsu would move on because she has a chance at something real with Akari.**

 **Read and review!**


	6. Kyoko and Sakurako: Apprentice

**This drabble features Kyoko and Sakurako. I'd like to make one thing clear. I am** _ **not**_ **romantically pairing these two. If I use a cross (x) between the names in the chapter title, then that means that it's a romantic pairing or in simpler terms, a ship. If I use the word 'and', then that means that the drabble is a 'friendship' drabble. I'll be using this rule for all of my drabbles.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to** **Namori** **.**

* * *

 **Apprentice**

* * *

The Amusement Club and the Student Council were currently gathered to hear an 'announcement' of Kyoko's.

Kyoko called Sakurako up to the front, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned. "I want to announce that I'm making Sakucchan my apprentice. She's going to be my successor after I leave this school."

"Successor?" Himawari asked apprehensively.

Sakurako smiled. "Toshino-senpai is going to teach me her pranks and genius ideas. I'll carry on her legacy after she leaves."

Everyone blanched. The first years were especially worried.

And for the first time ever, Chinatsu found herself wishing that Kyoko would _never_ leave.

* * *

 **Sakurako has mentioned wanting to become Kyoko's apprentice once or twice in the anime. This drabble is what might happen if Kyoko actually accepted the offer. Of course everyone is worried; Kyoko can be troublesome but if Sakurako learned all of her tricks then the great Sakurako-sama would be unstoppable! Out of control may be a better choice of words. And then the poor first years would have to deal with her after the second years graduate…**

 **Read and review!**


	7. Ayano and Chitose: Fantasies

**I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been really busy; yes, too busy to write a 100 word drabble. I had to go out of town for a few days and now that I'm back I have to practice daily for my university's cricket tournament. Also, I have some tests next week… I'm in trouble…**

 **Oh, well. I present to you another friendship drabble. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to** **Namori** **.**

* * *

 **Fantasies**

* * *

"Ayano-chan…"

Ayano looked up from her paperwork to see Chitose staring at her hesitantly.

"Is something wrong, Chitose?"

"Um… I've been thinking and… Isn't it kind of _bad_ that I have lewd fantasies about my best friend? Don't you think it's wrong? I want to ask for your permission but I don't see why you'd accept…"

Ayano blinked. After some time she smiled softly. "You can fantasize all you want. You support me and that's all that matters."

Chitose smiled and immediately took off her glasses. Moments later her nose started bleeding and Ayano almost regretted giving her permission.

 _Almost_.

* * *

 **To tell the truth, I'd be quite uncomfortable if my friend had lewd fantasies about me. Ayano doesn't seem too bothered by it though. Maybe it's because she's happy that Chitose supports her in her pursuit of Toshino Kyoko. Honestly though, in 'Nachuyachumi' Chitose actually** _ **killed off**_ **Ayano in her fantasy and got excited over the thought of Kyoko crying over her. If only Ayano knew what was going on in Chitose's mind then... On second thought, maybe it's better that she doesn't know.**

 **Read and review!**


	8. Kyoko x Ayano: My Job

**I'm finally back with another drabble! I've been busy... And lazy. Yeah, I guess laziness is the real reason why I didn't write anything in all these months. After my exams ended I went from 'study-like-crazy mode' to 'laze-around-all-day mode'. Oh, well...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to** **Namori** **.**

* * *

 **My Job**

* * *

The Student Council had a lot of paperwork to do so everyone was hard at work. Even Sakurako.

Ayano eyed the sizeable stack of papers before Rise. "The president sure has a lot of work."

"When you're president next year you'll be pretty busy too, Ayano-chan," said Chitose.

Ayano sighed. "I'll have to chase Toshino Kyoko for her printouts too. I'll become pretty tired."

"I can do that job for you sometimes, Sugiura-senpai."

Ayano's head snapped in Himawari's direction. "What?"

Himawari smiled. "I can collect Toshino-senpai's printouts next year."

Ayano blinked. "Thanks... But you won't have to. That's _my_ job."

* * *

 **No matter how busy Ayano may be there's no way she's going to give up the mightily important task of collecting Toshino Kyoko's printouts. We all know why.**

 **Read and review!**


End file.
